Hizaki's Debut Live
Idol: Hizaki Nijino Song: Take Me Higher Stage: Fever Night Stage Coord: Butterfly Rose Coord Cyalume Coord: Moonrise Symphonia H Cyalume Coord Before the Live Natsumi: Ready to go,Hizaki-san? Hizaki: Yep... Mituki: Hey...The feeling here let me feel un-relaxing.. Non: If you are ready,then go. Hizaki: Yeaaaa,I am going now!*leaves the room* Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: This coord is beautiful,and the huge feathers behind is pretty! Hizaki: Butterfly Rose Coord! Try Star Take Higher ''' Triangle Star Higher Tri-Star Take Higher Triangle Star Higher Try Star Take Higher Tri-Star Continue Try Kimi no me ni, watashi wo yakitsuke tai(I want to be the one burning in your memories)' Yuzuranai, motomeru mono wa subete'(Compelling you to forever seek and desire)' Ubai toru, ''Femme fatale no inryoku'(Me, the femme fatale who plundered your entirety)' I know, I know, I know You love me, Baby Shakunetsu no sora, mahiru demo kimi wo'(Even as the sky burns in the midday sun your)' Mitsumeteru hoshi, flare no hikari wa'(Gaze is directed at me, with my star-like flaring)' Prism Jump 1: Crystal Splash! ' ' Yurameite iru dress no yō deshō'(Dress that shines as if it's been set aflame, wouldn't you agree?)' I know You want to touch me free Zetsubō ni samayotte makkura de kodoku de iru to omowanai de'(So don't ever think you're alone, wandering in total darkness as if in forlorn despair)' Koko wa, heart ga mezamete, hana saite'(For this is where the flowers bloom and my heart awakens,)' Respect shiau basho'(A place where respect is everywhere)' Dokoka daitan na tokoro ga suki dakara'(This a marvelous place where ambition takes flight,)' Chance muda ni shinaide'(So make good use of this chance)' Dōzo, motto chikazuite Please Take Me Higher(Yes, don't stop approaching me and please take me higher) Prism Jump 2: Stardust Shower! Dakishimete odori mashō'(Hold me closer then take my hand and dance)' Donna wakusei datte, hitoribotchi de'(And no matter what planet we're alone on)' Kagayakeru wake janai'(We'll continue to shine, always)' Unmei wo kanjiteru level kara'(From this level I can feel fate tugging at us)' Shukumei no ryōiki he susumitai'(Urging us to move forward to the future where)' Tōmei ni naru kurai no jōnetsu'(The extent of our passion becomes evident so)' Maybe We'll go to where I dream(Maybe we'll go to where I dream) Tsukame sō de nige sō de, tameseba, tokesō ni'(Whether you seize it, let it go, or vanish as you act upon it)' Kono yume, juku shiteru'(This dream will flourish throughout time)' Kimi to eien ni kienai densetsu no shujinkō, enjitai'(May the role of the legendary hero I play with you be eternal, and never vanish)' Tatoe nando demo umare kawattatte'(So no matter how many times we're reborn and changed)' Akogarete shimau deshō'(I'll remain the one you admire)' Prism Jump 3: Hat Trick Star! Moshimo tengoku no naka de asondemo, taikutsu ni omou hazu'(So should you become bored of your escapades in heaven, all you need to do is think about me)' Keshite kanketsu shinai yokubō no naka de, ikiru no wo aishiteru'(And never will that passion be extinguished, our love will continue to live on)' Try Star Take Higher Tri-Star Take Higher Prism Live!(Hizaki's is violin) Koko wa, heart ga mezamete, hana saite'(For this is where the flowers bloom and my heart awakens,)' Respect shiau basho'(A place where respect is everywhere)' Dokoka daitan na tokoro ga suki dakara'(This a marvelous place where ambition takes flight,)' Chance muda ni shinaide'(So make good use of this chance)' Prism Jump 4: Emperor's Dance! Kimi to eien ni kienai densetsu no shujinkō, enjitai'(May the role of the legendary hero I play with you be eternal, and never vanish)' Tatoe nando demo umare kawattatte'(So no matter how many times we're reborn and changed)' Akogarete shimau deshō'(I'll remain the one you admire)' Moshimo tengoku no naka de asondemo, taikutsu ni omou hazu'(So should you become bored of your escapades in heaven, all you need to do is think about me)' Keshite kanketsu shinai yokubō no naka de, ikiru no wo aishiteru'(And never will that passion be extinguished, our love will continue to live on)' Try Star Take Higher ' '''Triangle Star Higher ' 'Tri-Star Take Higher ' '''Tri-Star Continue Try Tri-Star Take Higher''Category:Rinne9274 Category:Debut Live Category:Solo Live Category:Solo Category:Hizaki's Shows Category:Prism Jumps Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri